1. Field of the Invention
The present invention in general relates to an electric connector, in particular, to a USB electric connector for transferring data between two computers.
2. Description of Prior Art
In an early period, when two computers execute a process of data transfer or backup, the electrically connecting ports (printer ports) of the two computers are connected via a transmission line. Therefore, the data of one computer can be transferred to the other one to achieve an object of transferring data between computers.
However, under the development of internet, every computer has a plugged-in or built-in LAN card provided for a user capable of connecting to each website directly through the internet, so the user at a using side can do a shopping at websites or communicate with faraway users. When a user has two computers, which need to transfer data to each other or make a data backup, it is possible to use a RJ45 network cable (crossover) directly connected to the RJ45 electric connectors of the LAN cards of both computers, making the data in one computer transferred to the other one. However, not the all network slots on the LAN card of computer are of RJ45 electric connector. So, in many occasions, it is impossible to make a data transmission between two computers.
Recently, since USB electric connector is comprehensively applied to each kind of electric appliance, in order to solve the aforementioned problems, the industries affix a bridge to the USB transmission line, whereby a bridge chip built in the bridge can manage a data transferring process. Therefore, when two computers are executing a data transfer to each other, the USB transmission line is only plugged in the USB electric connectors of two computers, making the data inter-transferred between two computers become feasible. Although the USB transmission line having bridge can directly connect the USB electric connectors of two computers to undergo a data transmission, the cost of this kind of USB transmission is very high. In other words, the user has to pay extra money to pursue this kind of function.
Therefore, how to improve and solve the aforementioned problems is an issue intended to be addressed by the inventor.
Accordingly, after a substantially devoted study, in cooperation with the application of relatively academic principles, the inventor has finally proposed the present invention that is designed reasonably to possess the capability to improve the drawback of the prior art significantly.